Green Roses
by XcheshireXprincessX
Summary: Rainbow Dreams Book 2. It's two years later and the boys are in college. Their relationship is going strong but what will happen when one little mistake makes the boys question their entire relationship?
1. Chapter 1 Close Your Eyes

**A/N**: YES! i'm finally finished with this! I am sooooooooooo proud of myself for sticking with it and i'd like to thank any of my fans who have patient enough to wait for this. I will warn you, i put some smut in this one which i didn't plan to do but HAERTOFAVAMPYRE, without knowing it, convinced me to write it. So i hope its up to standard because this is actually my first ever smut. Thank you again and please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

_We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

_**We the Kings-Secret Valentine **_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I looked over to him with pleading eyes, putting on my best innocent face. _This is it, I can't blow it, just stay calm and I'll get through_. "Aaaasssccceee, look at me." I cooed whilst I rubbed my nose against his cheek.

"No, I'm not falling for that Gabriel," Asce mumbled through the lips that were trying to escape my kiss. I straddled his lap and yanked his head in my direction so I could mash my mouth against his. He groaned a little and tried to push me off, but I ground my hips into his, resulting in a soft moan and his hands pulling me closer.

"Ashy, look at me." I whined when his lips moved down to my neck. He shook his head no and continued nipping my exposed jugular. I ground into him again and he looked up at me, I put on the puppy dog face and smiled when his eyes gleamed with submission.

"What do you want, _mien amour_?" he asked softly, knowing he had just given up the fight we had been having for months now. He may have been the more powerful one in the relationship before, but two whole years and he was _my_ bitch now. My incredibly hot, skinny jean wearing bitch. Yet he still refused to let me do this one little thing for so long.

"I want my tattoo," I demanded using my adorable voice. He sighed in defeat and collapsed back on to the bed. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeee? I'll be a good little boy." He looked up at me with suspicious eyes, my definition of 'good boy' usually meant blow jobs until I got what I wanted.

"I don't-"

"Pretty please?"

"Ugh, fine. Get your damn tattoo." I giggled and kissed him before getting off of him to go work on the design for my future tattoo.

I'm now 18 and in college in Paris, France. And on top of that I'm here with Asce, the most important person in the world to me. We had put the hardships of our past behind us; the cutting, the break-up, and especially the rape, were no longer a factor in our lives. Granted it had taken forever for me to drop the drugs and alcohol and to get him to let me out of his sight. Then we had finished high school and enrolled in college, Asce majoring in drama, I in art.

I had been wanting a tattoo right on my hip for a while now, but Asce could be really possessive over the littlest things sometimes. But I had finally won this war, now it's just a matter of what my tattoo will look like…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asce's POV

_Breathe, just breathe and you'll get through this Asce._ Oh, who the fuck was I kidding, I hated this. It would be the first time Laundromat Love Affair preformed at a venue larger then my basement. (Which was actually quite big.) We were performing at The Hard Rock Café in Paris and it's not like I normally had stage fright but, A) Gabe was seeing us live for the first time, and B) there were apparently ten different record companies scouting tonight.

"Caemon stay here, I'm going to go throw up." I handed my bass to Liam and ran to the bathroom where I proceeded to empty my stomach into the toilet. I rinsed out my mouth with water and pressed my head up against the cold glass of the mirror. I fucking hate nerves.

_Just take a deep breath and walk back over there you pussy._ I groaned and walked back to where the rest of my band was freaking out. Evette was nervously tuning her bass, Caemon was trying to fix his hair in a compact mirror, and Liam was destroying his liver with alcohol. The normal pre-show routine.

"You ready?" Caemon asked.

"Hell no." I replied as the performance director came up behind me.

"Well you better be ready soon because you're on in two." He said.

"Shit." I paced back in forth a few times until we were announced. Liam handed me my bass and off we went. I walked out onto the stage and through the jumping fans and roar of the cheers I searched for Gabe. He was in front of the stage and a bit off to the right. I smiled when he started jumping up and down and yelling my name. God, how I loved that spaz. I winked at him then began to play the opening bass line for our song.

_Well, her name is Little Miss new in town _

_She said I need someone to show me around _

_I said what the hell _

_She looked innocent as far as I could tell _

I looked down at the crowd; I was surprised when I saw they had begun to sing along. Gabe was smiling brightly as he softly banged his head along to the music.

_She said I'm all alone and come up into my room _

_And I'll show you pictures of me and my favorite band _

_She said uh oh uh oh here they come _

_Uh oh uh oh here they come _

_Uh oh uh oh here they come _

_Better run _

_Better run _

_Better run _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_She makes me happy _

I was in full rocker mode now and my mind was off the crowd. Instead it was fully focused on the beat of our music. Caemon had familiarized with the stage as he was now playing on top of Liam's bass drum.

_It's another day and another cut _

_She said kiss me fool I'm not a slut _

_If the eyes are the windows to the soul _

_Her soul's somewhere in Mexico _

_And slow down shut off the power _

_This taste is getting sour _

_I feel a sickness coming over me _

Now I was on the bass drum with Caemon and he began to sing along with me. All the before show nerves had vanished and I poured my heart into this performance.

_She said uh oh uh oh here they come _

_Uh oh uh oh here they come _

_Uh oh uh oh here they come _

_Better run _

_Better run _

_Better run _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_She makes me happy _

This moment was amazing. The shouts of the crowd and activeness of my band surrounded me and I reveled in it.

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_She makes me happy _

_Crazy in the head _

_Crazy in the bed _

_I know that's not a lie _

_Crazy in the head _

_Crazy in the bed _

_I better make her mine _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_She makes me happy _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_I'm in love with a sociopath (hey!) _

_She makes me happy._

We finished the song and the crowd burst into applause. We thanked them and went backstage, practically shaking from the adrenaline rush. Caemon whooped and Liam joined him in a victory dance that was so well choreographed, I was convinced it was rehearsed. Then Gabe came bursting through the back stage door. I kissed him as he wound his arms around my neck. My fingers found their way through his green streaked black hair and my other hand grabbed his ass, the response was a tiny squeal and the grinding of hips.

We were lost in our own (horny) little world as I pushed Gabe up against the nearest wall. His skilled little hands had found their way down my pants causing me to moan into his mouth.

"Hey dumbass! If you and your slut wanna fuck then go find a room." Caemon yelled. I pulled away from Gabe with a huge blush on my face.

"What did he say?" Gabe whispered as he pulled his hand out of my pants, not in the least embarrassed about what we had done.

"Nothing important. Let's go to the room 'kay?" I pulled Gabriel behind me and smacked Caemon upside the head as we passed him.

"Get some!" Liam whooped in French. I rolled my eyes and continued on my bee line to the hotel.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate French?" Gabe nibbled on my ear when the elevator doors to the Hard Rock Hotel closed. I smiled at the comment; the hate for the language had started when he had met Caemon. The reason? Well Caemon doesn't exactly like Gabe and when Liam had told Gabe he had called him a slut…I'm sure you can use your imagination.

"Many, many times." I held back from running down the hall when the doors opened; but once we were in the confines of our room, we practically sprinted to the bed. I pushed Gabe onto the bed but when I tried to undress him, he batted my hands away and pushed me onto my back.

He stood up from the bed and walked back a few steps…then he began to unbutton his hot pink shirt_. Oh my GOD he's stripping!_ My jaw dropped when his shirt hit the floor and he began to play with his nipples. Then one of his hands slipped down to his dark blue skinny jeans and popped open the button. They fell to the floor and his cock sprang up, the little whore had gone commando! He fucking planned this!

I was going to say something, but all the words left my head when Gabe began to stroke himself. He never did anything like this; in fact, (despite the slut he acted like) he was quite embarrassed when it came to sex. So either he's drunk, or, it's my birthday and I have no idea. _Whatever Asce, stop over analyzing and enjoy this._ Before letting him torture me any further, I pulled him back down onto the bed and pinned his sinful little hands above him. I unbelted my pants with my one free hand and tied his wrists to the head bored with it, as a precaution to what he may do with those evil things.

I began to lick a trail from his collarbone and down his stomach while I pulled down my lime green pants and boxers. He let out a loud moan when I deep throated him (one of the only useful things I had learned from Liam) and I began to pump my own cock.

"God damnit asce! Fuck me already!" He yelled. I took the hint and pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside table. It took a few tries before my shaking hands were finally able to open the bottle and squirt some of the cool liquid onto my fingers.

Gabe denied them entrance, however and instead shouted, "We don't need that just squirt some of that on your cock and fuck me you pussy!"

"I'm not going to hurt you like that. I really don't approve of this whole masochist thing; it's why I tied-" I was cut off by Gabe's foot in my mouth as he pulled his hands free of the belt. In one swift motion he shoved me down and impaled himself on my dick. I threw my head back and let out a deep moan when his eyes became filled with an intense pleasure and he let out a scream. He kissed me with an intense determination before he began to move himself up and down letting out little moans every time his prostate was hit. I let this go on for about thirty seconds before I flipped him over onto his hands and knees and pounded into him.

"Fuck, Asce…want…yes just like-AH HARDER!" Gabe was mumbling incoherently in between sentences, which was my first clue that he was almost to the edge. I began to stroke him in rhythm with my thrust and with a final shout he spilled his seed all over the sheets. His clenched muscles around my dick caused me to climax and I poured all my seed into Gabe's before I pulled out and collapsed next to him. He curled up next to me with an arm around my neck and legs intertwined with mine.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." I mumbled into his hair.

"My back hurts." He moaned back.

"Well that's interesting." I stated while feeling up his still flaccid cock, bringing it halfway back to life.

"What is?"

"Well being the masochist you are, I thought that alone would get you off-OW! What was that for?" I rubbed at the area of my arm that Gabe had just punched.

"Only some things work like that asshole. Kind of like…well, if I had sex with someone else and they tied me up and beat me and did all the things you refuse to do to me, I wouldn't get off. But if you were to do them-"

"For the last time Gabriel, we are NOT doing breath-play." He rolled his eyes and straddled my waist.

"Well if you were to do that, it would be totally okay with me. Just making sure you know for future references." He was now grinding slowly against my hips and I could feel myself getting hard again. Here comes round 2.

"I'll consider it if you blow me." And with a delighted grin and effeminate squeal, Gabe made his way southward.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabe's POV

"My ass hurts." I mumbled from where I was walking beside Asce.

"Well maybe if you hadn't insisted upon that fifth round, you wouldn't be limping right now." He mumbled back. It was noon and we were headed for the Starbucks in the hotel to meet everyone else.

"Mm, that reminds me. How about a quickie in the bathroom?" Asce stopped and gave me an incredulous look.

"Fucking nympho"

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine lets go."


	2. Chapter 2 Ulterior Motives

**A/N**: Okay so i am soooooooooo sorry for how long this took to get out but i was having trouble getting through what i really wanted to show. And what i am trying to show is Caemons feelings about whats happened...it didn't really turn out as i wanted but whatever. And the other reason it's late is because i was in tokyo this week with no computer access.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Let's stop and rewind,_

_The scene is so played out with ulterior motives disguised,_

_And your facade is so cute,_

_But with nothing to show for girl I think you need to simmer down,_

_And I've seen enough now and that's right bitches I'm calling you out!_

_**The Medic Droid- FScene8**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Caemon's POV

"Dude seriously, get the fuck off of me." Liam stated as he tried to push me off of him again. I simply bent his fingers back and continued to stare intently at the never changing screen of my cell phone.

"Shut up Liam, Asce is going to call any minute."I nervously flipped my iPhone back and forth in my hands as I waited for the ringtone that would decide my bands fate to play.

""He just went to the meeting twenty minutes ago, there's no way he-" and then Love Me Dead (Asce's assigned ringtone) began to play and Liam shut up. I poked at the answer button a few times before I was finally able to successfully press it than held the red phone to my ear.

"What happened? What did they say, are we getting signed?" Tell me dammit!" I yelled into the phone, jumping off of Liam's lap.

"Caemon, love, shut up and let me talk. I just finished talking with the record company, and…" Asce dragged out the word, purposely driving me insane.

"Tell me you stupid fuck!"

"We just got signed bitch!" I screamed and dropped the phone.

"Jesus Caemon, what the fuck?" Liam picked the phone up and held it to his ear as I danced around my living room. "I take it that you have good news?" He said to Asce.

"We're getting signed!" I yelled to him. "Of course it's good news, it's fucking GREAT news!" Liam hung up the phone and started dancing around with me.

"We have to celebrate tonight. Find the best night club in the city and get so drunk, we won't remember shit!" Liam said as he collapsed onto the couch.

I straddled his lap and talked between pants. "And we are going to lay the hottest guys in the club, and we are going to make Asce sooo jealous and angry that he's loyal to the foreign slut."

"Honestly, what's your problem with Gabe? He's not all that bad. Kind of cute actually, hey let's get him really drunk then have a threesome!"

"Pshh, you're joking right? Asce will cut out dicks off then shove them down our throats dumbass." I got off of his lap and walked into the kitchen; he followed behind and perched on the countertop.

"I don't doubt that, if I was with him I'd probably kill anyone who so much as thought about him." I handed him a soda from the fridge then moved on to raid the food cabinet.

"Truthfully, with the way you think about him. I'm surprised you're not dead. _Ce qu'un salope_."

"Calling Gabe a slut isn't going to make Asce want to sleep with you anymore than he already does Cae, and I'm sure that can't be good for your little crush-OW!" Liam rubbed his shin in the general area where I had just kicked it. It was bad enough that I had fallen in love with my best friend after he moved away and fallen in love with an American, I didn't need Liam rubbing it in my face all the time. He wasn't even supposed to know about it, but you get drunk _one_ time…

"No one was asking you. Lay's or Doritos?" I asked.

"Don't you have any good chips?"

"My mom's on a business trip and I don't do public grocery stores."

"Do they have private grocery stores?" I threw an old bag of Frito's at him.

"Shut up and eat your damn Frito's."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh look, your little whore just showed up." I said finishing off my glass of Vodka. I looked at the empty glass for a couple seconds before grabbing Asce's as well. I downed that one and scowled at the taste of brandy.

"What the fuck is this shit? Stupid black shot glasses."

"I'm sorry if my drinking tastes are not up to your standards. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to ask my boyfriend to dance. He loves this song." Asce planted a kiss on my forehead before he walked over to Gabe. I turned to go find Liam. He was seducing some poor skank by the end of the bar, figures he would start without me.

I walked over to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. It was followed by an inquiry of, "What the hell Cae?" I rolled my eyes and slammed him up against the wall. I kissed him roughly, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He pushed me off of him before I could do anything else though.

"Caemon, what are you doing?" Liam asked as he pulled me out of public view and into a little alcove. I looked away from him and tried to discreetly wipe away the tears in my eyes.

"How do you do it Liam, how do you just stand there and watch him be happy without you?" Liam sighed and hugged me when I failed to hold back the tears.

"Because I got over Asce a long time ago Caemon. I still love him, but as a friend."

"But _how_ did you let him go? He's so perfect." Liam laughed and I smacked him on the arm. "What the hell is so funny?"

"He really isn't that great. You just think so because he doesn't treat you the way he treats everyone else."

"Well, duh. I'm his best friend; we've been together since fifth grade. I've always been the first person he goes to when he's hurt or in trouble, the one he does everything with. Stupid slut ruined everything."

"So waddaya gonna do about it?"

"Well first, you're going to fuck me, then I'm going to go get fucked by someone else."

"Or we could kill two birds with one stone and have a threesome like we planned?"

"I already have the room. Back of the club, grab the kid by the bar that you were flirting with and let's roll."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ah! Fuck, LIAM!" The brunette nineteen year old boy screamed from atop Liam's dick. I scoffed from the arm chair I was sitting on; the boy was way too vocal for me. And so, I'm just waiting for my turn. This was a good show, though. I laughed at the kid when he exhausted himself and collapsed on the bed.

"That's not very nice Caemon." Liam pushed the almost-asleep boy over a bit. I walked over and straddled his lap then mashed my lips to his; he wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me closer to him. Soon my clothes were shed and I was roughly grinding into him; surprisingly, I wanted more.

Oh, god, yes!" I cried as Liam pushed me back and engulfed my dick in his mouth. "Now I know where Asce got it." He let go of my cock with a pop and looked at me.

"You are not allowed to think about Asce, or even Gabe, right now!"

"Fine, jeezus." I shifted his mouth over my dick and groaned deep in my throat when he swallowed me whole.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slid my red plaid fedora off of my head, over my face, and whined: "Shut the fuck up!" Gabe and Asce had been talking no-stop the entire car ride to the recording studio, I had had it with their stupid mushiness…even though I couldn't understand jack-shit of what they were saying.

"Caemon if you don't like it, you shouldn't have come." Asce replied, removing the hat and smiling at my piercing glare, where did he get off?

"I had to come, I'm you're only guitarist…asshole." I murmured.

"Then suck it up." Asce sat back down in the seat behind me.

"Fuck you."

"Ha. You wish"

"You have no idea how much." is what I wanted to say. But I didn't. Instead I just sunk further down in the passenger seat so I could wallow in self pity. How much longer can I keep this façade up?


	3. Chapter 3 Keep on Singing

Chapter 3

_Awake to take in the view  
Late nights and early parades  
Still photos and noisy arcades  
My darling we're both on the wing  
Look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere._

_**Owl City-On the Wing**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabe's POV

"Asce, he's been looking at me like that for the last thirty minutes. It's starting to freak me out." I stated from where I sat on my living room couch.

"Just ignore him. He'll give it up after a while when he realizes that I don't care." came Asce's reply. I glared and stuck my tongue out at him for his smartass reply. Unfortunately, the action had the opposite effect as Asce grabbed my tongue in between his teeth and pulled me into a kiss. I squealed and pulled away from him.

"That hurt!" Asce was about to reply when I saw the time on my clock. "Ohmagod, it's time! It's on!" I jumped up and ripped the remote from Caemon's hands and flipped to the MTV channel.

"And next we have a premiere video from a very new band, this is Action is the Anecdote by Laundromat Love Affair!" Asce said, roughly translating for the announcer. Caemon, Liam, and the blonde girl (Ellie? No Evette) all jumped up and started to cheer. The video was quite amazing for something that was made in two months, Asce looked amazing and the song was perfect for promoting the bands image. In one word it was…perfect. And I was dating the genius behind the work of art.

"So do you like it?" Asce asked. I responded by placing a kiss on his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're teaching him English?" I asked from my bed. I flipped through the French celebrity magazine, I couldn't understand any of it but there was an article on tattoo designs. The pictures were giving me ideas.

"He wants to learn. Oh that one's pretty." Asce pointed to a picture of a rose with a vine and thorns circling around someone's wrist.

"Nah, too painful. Why does he want to learn English? It's the one thing I have against him." Asce just groaned and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"It's too early to talk about this."

"Then why did you did you bring it up? What if I get a rose on my hip?"

"That would be cool, make it green. I brought it up because I thought it would lead to morning sex. Morning sex is fun."

"Why green? Wait, why would it lead to sex?"

"Green roses, reminds me of a dream I had. And it leads to sex because every time I mention Caemon, you get angry. And when you're angry, you want sex." I put down the magazine and thought for a minute.

"Really?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yup. Remember that one time when you wanted to watch Heroes but I wanted to watch American Idol?"

"Umm…vaguely."

"Well basically we fought for the remote for like ten minutes until you finally jumped me and we had sex on the couch while the news was playing on the channel we had wound up on."

"We had sex during the news? That's kinda…disturbing."

"Or kinky."

"No, disturbing. So, I think I'm gonna go with the green rose thing on the side of my hip."

"That's a good idea; you should get those thorn-viney things wrapped around your waist too."

"Huh…maybe…sooo…wanna have sex now?" Asce immediately threw himself on me and began to attack my neck with his lips. I giggled and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gabe, GABE! Where the hell are you going?" Asce yelled after me as I slammed the bedroom door in his face. That stupid FUCK! How could he do that?


	4. Chapter 4 Heart of Hurt

Chapter 4

_And when the hurt comes there's an argument  
A fight to save a smile  
A small attack on human tears  
To dry them for a while_

_**Blue October- Drilled A Wire through My Cheek**_**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabe's POV

I picked up my phone from the bedside table after about an hour of debating with myself. I sighed in frustration and dialed Asce's number, he was sleeping at Liam's. After yesterday I had kicked him out of the apartment for the day-and night- hoping for a little time to think things over.

"Gabriel?" Asce's ragged voice came through the phone's speaker and I felt my chest tighten.

"Shit." I whispered. "Listen, Asce, we…um…we need to talk. Like, now." I could hear Asce fumbling around, then there was a thud and a groan.

"Of course, where do you want to go?"

"Here is fine, just…hurry." I hung up the phone and buried my head in my hands. I knew this was going to happen eventually; maybe it was time to just face the facts.

I was making breakfast when the door opened. Asce walked into the kitchen cautiously and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and looked at him seriously.

~*~~*~

"Oh, god, Gabe I'm so sorry." Asce stated softly. I backed away from him and lifted myself from the bed.

"Why Asce? Why the fuck would you SAY that?" I yelled. He got up and came forward to comfort me; I dodged his welcoming arms and ran to the other side of the room.

~*~~*~

"Gabe, what's wrong?" Asce asked. I looked up at him and took in his blood shot blue eyes and blond hair that was sticking up in random places. This was one of those rare moments where he looked his worst, but he was still the most beautiful person in this world. Gabe became nauseous when he realized what he was about to do to that person.

"Nothing…well something...it's just…fuck, this is hard. I've been thinking Asce-"

"Oh my god! You can do that?" Gabe ignored the comment and Asces smile fell when he saw the look of hurt on Gabe's face. "Hey I didn't mean it."

"It's not that. Anyway, I've been thinking Asce, about us."

~*~~*~

"Gabe PLEASE! Just listen to me! I'm sorry okay!" Asce yelled as I evaded him one more time. He was desperate to make me listen to him, but I wouldn't let myself hear it.

"No Asce! Just, go away!" Tears were in my eyes now, blurring my vision.

~*~~*~

"What do you mean?" Asce yelled. I was sitting on the kitchen counter across from where he was standing; my head was down so I wouldn't have to see the hurt on his face.

"I told you, it's not working." I mumbled. It wasn't the entire truth but I was hoping I could get away with it.

"What do you mean it's not working? We've been together for almost three years and you're suddenly deciding that we're _not working_?" Asce's tone sounded pissed and I was sure he was glaring at me but I was too scared to find out.

"We're not going anywhere Asce. We're both guys."

"Gabe, for the love of God, please don't tell me we're going back to that conversation!"

"No! Just let me finish dammit! We're both guys Asce, we can't get married, we can't start a family, most of the time we have to be worried about getting stabbed because we're together! We don't have anywhere to go from here, so what are we going to do in five or ten maybe even two years when we get fed up with not being able to truly be together? This isn't going to end well Asce, it will be less painful if we just face the facts now then in five years."

"If this is what you really believe, what does it mean, for us?" Asce said quietly. I looked up with tears streaming down my face.

~*~~*~

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed, finally being thrown over the edge. I was fed up and just wanted Asce to leave me alone, I couldn't even look at him.

"Gabe PLEASE! Just…I'm sorry! I love you, don't do this! PLEASE!" I slapped my hands over my ears and tried to block out his voice, it made me want to rip out his throat just so he would stop yelling.

"Shut UP! You stupid fuck!" I screamed in his face, looking into his eyes. Suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my cheek…he…he had slapped me. I stood there in shock.

"Oh…oh god…Gabe, I…I don't know what…Gabe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that please believe me." I turned away from him and stormed out of the room. He had SLAPPED me. What the hell made that pathetic bitch think that he could do that to me? "Gabe, GABE! Where the hell are you going?" Asce yelled after me as I slammed the bedroom door in his face. That stupid FUCK! How could he do that?

~*~~*~

"It…it means…we're over Asce. I'm done, I can't do this anymore."


	5. Chapter 5 Lips That Need No Introduction

Chapter 5

_Was this over before...  
before it ever began?  
Your kiss, your calls, your crutch  
Like the devil's got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began  
Your lips, your lies, your lust  
Like the devils in your hands_

_**Anberlin-The Feel Good Drag**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asce's POV

"Stop…stop…stop…stop…" I repeated into my pillow every time Caemon would poke my spine. I was currently holed up in my bedroom, at my parent's summer house in Paris, where I was forced to return, after Gabe had broken my heart and kicked me out of our apartment.

"No." He replied. "Stop moping and do something with me faggot!" Whining, he lifted himself from the other side of my bed and backed up a few feet. Suddenly an evil grin was plastered on his face. He was planning something.

"Cae…what do you think you're do-" I was stopped mid sentence by 120 pounds of Caemon landing on my back. I screeched and rolled over, trying to push the light-weight off of me. We wrestled around for a good five minutes before I was finally able to pin Caemon down. I scowled down at him.

"Not nice Cae…not nice." I shook my head in disapproval and collapsed next to him on the bed. We both looked over at each other with smiles on our faces. I chuckled and pressed my forehead against his. "Thanks for being here with me. It really means a lot."

"Well of course I'm here. The one thing I hate more than Gabe is you being all sad and mope-y; that, and because I have a very ingenious plan to get your Gabriel back." I quirked an eyebrow, this was intriguing.

"You're going to help me get Gabe back? Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the slutty, jealous, self-centered, bitchy Caemon I know and adore?"

"You really suck at compliments. And yes, I will help you. On one condition. You go shopping with me right now." Figures that that's what he wants.

"Deal. Let me go get dressed. I look like shit." I stood up from the bed as I pulled off my baggy T-shirt.

"Yes, yes you do." I laughed and chucked the shirt right at his face. I walked to my closet and grabbed some simple black skinny jeans and a purple shirt; I changed, and then grabbed my wallet and car keys off of my dresser. I looked at the key chains on my key ring and felt my chest tighten when my thumb grazed over the Hard Rock Hotel keychain that Gabe bought for me. It was two days after the concert and before we left the hotel. He was looking in the store for souvenirs for Isabelle and her new fiancée, Darren, when he saw a guitar keychain that came in purple, green, red, and blue. He got the purple and green one and said that I had to repay him with sex (they were expensive) I ended up fucking him in the bathroom ten minutes before we left.

"You're like a constant downer aren't you?" Caemon said, looking at the death grip I had on my keys. "Stop fucking moping and let's GO!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me down the stairs and out to my car. Before I got in the car I ripped off the keychain and tossed it in the Koi pond that covered the front lawn.

I regretted the action immediately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabe's POV

"Isssaaabelll! Isssaaabelll! Isssaaabelll! ISAB-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, GABRIEL?" Isabelle yelled. I was currently draped across my bed with my head hanging off the end. My eyes were still puffy from crying all day (week) and my room was covered in clothes and tissues and various chocolate wrappers. A month later and I was still taking the break-up quite well.

"I don't like this stupid show." I whined in between sniffles.

"Then change it." Isabelle replied rubbing her newly pregnant belly.

"But…but…but, I dropped the remote!" I stressed this point by trying to claw the remote that was two inches too far from my head. I tried for about three minutes before falling limp with a loud whine. I felt pathetic and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh Gabie, don't cry, its okay." Isabelle walked over and sat next to my legs. I pulled myself up and cuddled into her arms, until her new fiancée walked in and she pulled away from me to go hug him instead. _I'M_ the one in the emotional crisis here. I scowled at his head then threw myself forward for a sneak attack on the remote. I successfully grabbed the remote and held it up in victory, which resulted in me losing my balance and falling off the bed.

"ISABELLE! I hurt myself!" I cried and rubbed the back of my head where a lump was forming. She rolled her eyes and walked out of my room.

"I'll go get some ice you pussy." She stated over her shoulder. Darren laughed and walked over to me; sitting down beside me took the remote and changed the channel. He handed the remote back with a smile, I chucked it at the side of his head.

"Jesus!" He yelled. "What the heck?"

"Don't touch my shit douchebag." I muttered back at him. He had never actually done anything wrong but I still hated him. He was the only reason that Isabelle hadn't moved to Paris with me, the he got her pregnant.

"Honestly Gabe, why do you hate me so?" Darren hugged me tightly and I screamed from surprise. "I just wish to be friends!" Why was he so overdramatic?

"Release. Release. Release." I gasped as I tried to breathe. He let me go and Isabelle came back in with an ice pack. She threw it at Darren and he caught it before handing it over to me. I took it and pressed it to the lump on my head.

"Hey Gabe we're gonna go out for a bit. Will you be okay by yourself?" Isabelle said.

"Don't worry I won't try to kill myself." I replied. She didn't question and they were out of the house in five minutes. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where my MacBook was on my bed. I logged onto AIM and waited for something to blink as I watched MTV Top 20 Countdown. I heard a ding and looked down at my screen.

**YourFrenchDesire has logged on**

"Why is Asce on?" I asked out loud to myself. I clicked on the username and typed a message.

**Valentine_the_Vixen: iznt it lyke your naptime or something?**

I really hated my username but Asce had made it and accidently on purpose didn't tell me how to change it. I tapped on the keyboard and waited for him to reply.

**YourFrenchDesire: Can't sleep. U wachin MTV???**

**Valentine_the_Vixen: No shit. R u?**

**YourFrenchDesire: You knowz it**

**YourFrenchDesire: Haha britneys a whore! I luv dis song **

**YourFrenchDesire: *dances to if u seek amy***

**Valentine_the_Vixen: y r u so happy?**

**YourFrenchDesire: im not, just glad 2 b talkin 2 u I gess**

**YourFrenchDeisre: cae misses u**

**Valentine_the_vixen: haha ur hilarious (--- sarcasm)**

**Valentine_the_Vixen: o look ther playin ur video**

**YourFrenchDesire: Wow, im hot. **

**Valentine_the_Vixen: I certainly don't miss how conceited u r**

**YourFrenchDesire: u know u love it**

**YourFrenchDesire: o good here comes wat I wanted to show u, wach**

I looked up at the TV screen. The man was talking about the new upcoming band Laundromat Love Affair and how amazing they are. I rolled my eyes, there's no way that wouldn't go straight to Asce's head. Whoa, wait a minute; did the guy just say they had a new video out? Holy shit they do.

"This is the premiere of Laundromat Love Affairs new video. It features just the lead singer Asce Cyrille playing acoustic guitar. I heard from the guitar player that this song is actually dedicated to Asce's recently ex-boyfriend-" I switched the TV off and cut off the man's voice mid-sentence. I should have known that there was a reason he was talking to me, he had ulterior motives behind it all.

"Bastard!" I yelled to myself. I slammed my laptop shut; it would automatically log me off, and ran into the kitchen to look for lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asce's POV

**Valentine_the_Vixen has logged off.**

"Shit!" I yelled as I threw the TV remote at Caemon who was lounging on my bed. "You said this would work!"

"It would've worked if had actually watched the thing." Caemon stated, ignoring the remote and picking at his red nail polish instead.

"Why did you tell that guy that the video was for Gabe?" I screamed back.

"He got me drunk; I tend to talk when drunk and tempted with sex. I am a guy, hard as it may be to believe. You've seen the proof."


	6. Chapter 6 Can Not Hide It

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in 4ever......I had a major case of writers block as well as tons of end of the year homework. Sooooooo sorry....

But here is the new chapter. And for the people who actually read the authors notes: I would like to suggest that you lisin to either I'm not Over by Carolina Liar or You make me smile by Blue October while reading this.

* * *

Chapter 6

_Was it all a joke, never had control  
I'm not better on my own_

_I'm not over  
I'm not over you just yet  
Can not hide it _

_You're not that easy to forget  
I'm not over_

_**Carolina Liar-I'm Not Over**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caemon's POV

"Asce, stop!" I screamed as I thrown roughly onto the bed. Asce's breath was heavily laced with the stench of alcohol and it burned my nose. He pinned me down on the mattress as I struggled to get away. I couldn't stand Asce when he was drunk.

"Shut up. We both know that this is what you've wanted for so long. So shut up and take you stupid slut." Asce mumbled in my ear as he struggled to undo the buttons on my shirt. The words hurt, more than I ever would have thought. He knew, he knew that I was in love with him. And he didn't care, he didn't care enough that I was just some slut for him to fuck occasionally.

I choked on the sobs that I tried to hold back as Asce finally pulled my shirt off. "No." I whispered weakly. "Stop, please." But I was ignored. "I'm not your whore!" I screamed and kneed him in the stomach. I pulled myself out from under him when he pulled back, grabbed my shirt from the bed and walked out of the room. "Fuck you!" I yelled over my shoulder, tears clouding my eyes.

"You'll be back." Asce slurred, I slammed the door behind me and walked as calmly as I could back to the guest room. I closed the bedroom door and threw my ripped shirt in the trash. I pulled a red shirt from the front of my closet before picking up my iPhone off of the bedside table. I dialed Liam's number and fell back onto the bed and turning on the TV.

"What, Cae? I'm kinda busy." Was Liam's answering line.

"You better be busy with plan Get-Gabe-Back, Asce is drunk again." I replied.

"Shit. Are you okay?"

"It won't kill me. We need some progress Lee, I can't deal with him when he's like this."

"I know, I know. I wish I was there."

"I need you where you are Liam, you're the only one that can pull this off."

"Ugh fine. I got the radio guy to play the song a few times a day for the next week and Evette is going to go talk to Isabelle today."

"I asked you to talk to her."

"I told you, I'm busy."

"Doing what? You don't have any other friends."

"I'm going on a date, thank you very much."

"Well, this is fun. I'm the only single one. Evette is a bitch and she's dating two guys! I used to date two guys!" This was unbelievable. All of my friends had someone to lay, except me. And I don't think Asce counted right now, but still. Apparently I wasn't exactly boyfriend/relationship material, according to Evette. Nope, I'm only good enough for one night things.

"Right, well, don't wallow in self pity all night, I gotta go." Liam hung before he could deal with my oncoming tantrum. Well, now what should I do?

I sighed and hung up my phone then threw it across the room. It landed on a pile of clothes instead of smashing against the wall like I had hoped. I needed to work on my upper body strength. But I didn't get the chance; I fell asleep a couple minutes later.

When I woke up the next morning I had a massive headache and an undying grudge against fate for leaving me the arduous task of dealing with a hung-over Asce. "Fuck you fate." I mumbled as I dragged myself from the bed. I was still in my clothes from yesterday so I changed into some black sweatpants and a tight black shirt. Asce would kill me if I wore anything colorful today. I pulled a brush through my hair and let it lay flat on my head. Asce always said that the most eye catching thing about me was my hair, that dying my bangs blonde while keeping the back brown was weird. He was jealous. I blew strands out of my face and walked downstairs to start breakfast.

I pulled out the carton of eggs, a loaf of bread, and a pan to fry the eggs in. I hated cooking, I wasn't bad at it, but Asce was the one who cooked. I wasn't bad at it by any standards, I could make mean Swedish pancakes; it was just too much work. Yet I still pulled out everything I needed to make crepes before closing the cupboards, I deserved something good to heal my depression. I cracked four eggs into the pan and threw a couple slices of toast in the toaster.

"Your making breakfast? And crepes? What's the occasion?" Asces raspy voice came from the kitchen entrance. I didn't turn around to look at him.

"It's a My-Best-Friend-is-a-Douschebag-so-I-Deserve-Something-Nice breakfast. I made you some eggs if you want them." I said as I dumped the scrambled eggs onto a plate. My entire body tensed when Asce spun me around to face him. I could see the guilt in his eyes but I continued to scowl at him.

"How bad was it?" He asked. He didn't remember anything.

"Who told you?" I whispered and averted my eyes so that he couldn't see the hurt.

"Fuck." He muttered. Good he knew what I was talking about. "That you're in love with me? That would be Liam. Well, it was more of a drunken rant about how I emotionally abuse you at three in the morning." I pulled away from Asce and tried to walk away so I could go make Liam drown in his own back-stabbing blood. But Asce grabbed my wrist. "Cae, we need to talk about this."

"I'm not in love with you!" I yelled. The tears were back and I refused to let Asce see me cry. "Just go get drunk and call me a slut like you do every night. I have to go work on getting your boyfriend back."

"What about your breakfast?" Asce let go of my wrist.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I went back up the stairs and to my room. I pulled out a red duffle bag and started throwing clothes in it. I grabbed my car keys and phone before leaving the house. I threw my duffle in the back of my red Porsche convertible before jumping in the front seat. I pulled out of the driveway and waved to Asce who was watching through the living room window. I had something that I needed to take into my own hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got to the school campus about three-four hours later I pulled up to the college campus where I jumped out of the car, (after putting the roof up of course) locked it, and walked towards Asce's dorm. Hopefully Gabe would be there. I knocked on the door and 30 seconds later a red eyed Gabe answered the door. Why the hell was he crying? I really hoped that I was as good with my English as Asce said. Two months of hard studying better pay off.

"Ummm…hi?" Gabe said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the apartment so that I could enter.

"Shut up." I said in English. It still felt weird coming off of my tongue.

"What do you need Caemon?"

"I need you to come to your senses and take Asce back." Gabe laughed.

"You accent it really confuses me, it sounds like you just said that I should take Asce back." I glared back at him. I was in no mood to fuck around.

"I did. And you will." I checked my phone to see what time it was. "Perfect." I said in French. Things were going to go faster than I had hoped.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked sarcastically. I turned on the TV and turned to the radio channels. I flipped through them until I reached the one I wanted just as the DJ announced the name of the song. "You Make Me Smile."

"Because he wrote this for you." I pulled Gabe over and sat him on the couch so he could listen as the song played. I went and relaxed the recliner.

There's some kind of light  
at the end  
When touching  
the edge of his skin

The edge of his skin

Once so hard to speak  
Now so easy to play around  
Catching that eye you know  
Yeah, that eye that slaps you in your face  
Calls you a puppy  
Well how do you say  
I was hypnotized  
Hypnotized

My words, they pour  
Like children to the playground  
Children to the playground  
You make me smile

There's some kind of light at the end  
Stoned, forgetful, and then  
I'm drinking what used to be sin  
And touching the edge of his skin

Could you be the one that's not afraid  
To look me in the eyes  
I swear I would collapse  
If I would tell how I think you fell  
From the sky

My words, they pour  
Like children to the playground  
Children to the playground  
You make me smile

There's some kind of light at the end  
Stoned, forgetful, and then  
I'm drinking what used to be sin  
And touching the edge of his skin

There's some kind of light at the end  
Stoned, forgetful, and then  
I'm drinking what used to be sin  
And touching the edge of his skin

It's the feeling I get  
My palms with sweat  
Like some kind of daydream  
I'll never forget  
I'm stuck in this spin  
Why does it begin  
By touching the edge of his skin

It's the feeling I get  
My palms with sweat  
Like some kind of daydream  
I'll never forget  
I'm stuck in this spin  
Why does it begin  
By touching the edge of his skin

There's some kind of light at the end  
Stoned, forgetful, and then  
I'm drinking what used to be sin  
And touching the edge of his skin  
There's some kind of light at the end  
Stoned, forgetful, and then  
I'm drinking what used to be sin  
And touching the edge of his. . .


	7. Chapter 7 Drown Me in Love

**Authors Note:** I cant even to begin to apologize for my lateness.....i got my lappytop taken away all summer and i just got it back......sooooooooooo sorry, you have no idea. But there is one more chapter after this and I'm done with Green Roses. After that I have two things in my head, you get to choose my lovlies: Red Chocolate-the third book but it's about Caemon finding his love because I probably adore him more than you guys do. Bad Boys Do it Better: a new series about two very different gang ike groups, it will have multiple couples and I will try to make it longer but that means chapters may take longer.

I also apologize about how short this is...

* * *

Chapter 7

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And i ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said._

_**Matt Nathanson-C'mon Get Higher**_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

Gabes POV

Caemon watched idly from my couch as I ran franticly around my dorm, looking for my car keys and shoes and anything else I might have needed. Finally finding everything I took off, not caring that I had just left my arch-enemy alone in my house where he could fuck with anything he so wished. I had more important things to worry about, like how to find Asce's summer house with just an address that Caemon had given me. Then I remembered the GPS in my car.

I fought with the BMW door until I could finally get my key to unlock it then threw myself in the driver's seat. I turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot as I fumbled with putting on my seatbelt. By the time I had gotten into the freeway traffic, I calmed down and entered the address into the GPS. It electronically called out turns above the sounds of my radio. I relaxed in my seat as I drove the car calmly, but my mind was on the fritz. I was freaking out. "What am I going to do when I see Asce again? What am I supposed to say? Am I supposed to say anything? And if not, how do I act? Should I apologize?" I asked myself.

"What you should do is shut up and pay attention to driving." I screamed like a little girl when I head another person's voice and I looked over to the passenger's seat to see Caemon sitting there. He had really picked up some English.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?" I yelled, turning my attention back to the road.

"I followed you." He replied simply as he picked at his already chipping red nail polish. "It is your fault that you are oblivious." I sighed in frustration, but ignored him and continued on my way to the love of my life.

It was a shorter drive then I had expected, when I got there I panicked. I had absolutely no idea how I could put into words how much I really, really, really loved him. How could I _say_ how much my heart _burned_ and ached when he wasn't next to me? I didn't have much time to think it over though, hearing my name called in a familiar voice pulled me out of my comatose state. I looked up from the hood of my car and into pale blue eyes.

"Asce." I whispered. It felt so right rolling off my tongue, and I said it again. Then again. And again, over and over until his name was fucking up all five of my senses and my mouth went dry. When I finally went silent again I realized that tears were rolling down my cheeks and strong, pale, _familiar_ arms were holding me tight.

"Do you still love me?" Asce asked me and I could feel his tears dripping onto the top of my head. My heart tightened at his desperate words. How could I ever break his heart like I did? I'm a horrible person for ever hurting him.

"Of course." I replied through a sob. I could hear the fake gagging noises coming from Caemon behind us. "I never stopped loving you. I was just too fucking stupid to realize that no matter what happens, you're the only one I want to be beside me." I was surprised when I heard Asce laugh. I looked up to see a small smile on his face.

"You have no idea how happy your words make me." He explained. "And you're not stupid. A little slow, but not stupid." I chuckled and punched his arm. I regretted the action, even if it didn't hurt him, and pulled up his sleeve so I could place light kisses on the perfect skin. I then stood on my tippy-toes so I could put my lips where always have and always will belong. I kissed Asce with every ounce of passion, emotion, and pure love that I could; and he kissed me back and held me and everything in this moment felt so god dammed right that I never wanted to let go of my man. But I did have to pull away for air.

"Can I ask you for something?" Asce said, placing his forehead against mine and running cool fingers through my hair. I nodded yes, unable to say anything. Then Asce dropped to one knee, and I was incredibly confused.

"Asce what-" I was silenced by a finger over by my lips as his brushed over the knuckles of my left hand.

"Just be quiet and listen. I've known and loved you for almost three years now, we had ups and downs and terrible, _terrible_ times; but you are like the light in a world of darkness. You are my angel and my devil, my savior and the only one who can destroy me completely." Asce took a deep breath and held my left hand in both of his. "But there is still no one else on this planet who can make me feel the way you do, no one else who I can love as much. And I want to spend every last second of my life as yours, and I want to forever call you mine-"

"Asce, your making me nervous. Get to the fucking point."

"Gabriel Harrow Valentine, I want you to marry me." I collapsed onto my knees and wrapped him in my arms when I heard him say those words.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and fucking YES. Of course, please, yes, just-YES!" I said, completely at a loss for words.

"Good, because it would've been hell to refund this." I looked up when one of my arms was pried away from Aces neck. He took my hand again and placed a ornate silver ring with twisting strands of sterling that encased two emeralds with a diamond in between the two. I gasped, it wasn't at all a normal engagement ring, but Asce wasn't really a normal human being, and it was absolutely breathtaking. "I love you Gabriel. Never forget that."

* * *

Please let me know what you want me to write next! vote on my poll!


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Nothing Without You

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, here it is, the last Green Roses chapter. And I made it extra long, as an apology. But Red chocolate may take awhile to write so be patient with me okay? Anyways, here is...

* * *

Chapter 8

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_**My Life Would Suck Without You-Kelly Clarkson**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vegas? Isn't Vegas, oh I don't know…trashy, dirty, cheap…fake Elvis infested? Go ahead take your pick." Asce and I were currently laying in bed, trying to figure out where the hell we were still allowed to get married. Leave it to Asce to suggest Las-fucking-Vegas.

"Yea, well we don't exactly have many choices now do we? Gotta love Prop. 8." I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on his bare chest. He smiled down at me; I loved his smile so much. "Why the hell are we even planning now? I just proposed a day ago…"

"I don't know, you started the conversation; I just wanted to lay here and bask in the after- glow of fantabulous make-up sex." I said as I rolled back onto my pillow. I laced my fingers together on my chest and closed my eyes and moaned loudly when I felt Asce's lips press against my neck and his arms wrap around me.

"Let's get married on the beach in New Zealand, rose petals and no shoes. You gonna were the pretty dress?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't think we're legal in New Zealand. Second, I hate the beach. And third, I'm not wearing a fucking dress."

"What about Barcelona?" I raised an eyebrow in interest. Asce knew I've always wanted to go to Spain. "They approved Gay marriage in 2005. And they have pretty beaches." Asce gasped and sat up. "We could get married on a nudist beach!" I pushed him off the bed.

"Or we could get married at the Sitges beach, if you really want sand in and on your crap all day." Asce pulled himself back onto the bed. I twined my legs with his and snuggled to his chest, as I breathed in his scent and twirled a lock of beautiful blonde hair around my finger.

"That doesn't sound that bad actually, we could get married _and_ honeymoon there." Asce sighed and I looked up at his scrunched brow, he seemed troubled.

"What's wrong, love?" Asce looked down at me like he had just snapped out of a trace, the tension leaving his face for a few seconds before it came back.

"Nothing, it's just...I want Caemon to be my best man. But I think it would hurt him too much." I looked at him in confusion, unsure why he would think something like that. The I remembered that Caemon and Asce used to be together, that Caemon was the one Asce ran to when I broke his heart or he was troubled. I never knew why it was that Caemon would always willingly accept Asce into his bed when he knew he would have to let him go the next morning. Then Asce said he thought Caemon would be hurt if he went to our wedding, and I pieced it all together.

"Asce, tell me, does Caemon love you?" I whispered, Asce sighed again.

"Of course he does Gabe, we're best friends." Now it was my turn to sigh.

"No, I mean is he _in_ love with you." A low sound of frustration escaped Asce's throat, his phone began to ring before he could answer. He rolled over and pressed the answer button on his iPhone, then hit speaker.

"What!" He yelled as he rolled onto his back.

"So," It was Caemon's voice and he was speaking English, he knew I was there. "If you're getting married I'm gonna be your best man or whatever...even if I object to this idea completely. Oh, and I'm bringing a date." Caemon hung up and Asce and I looked at each other in surprise. Actually it was more of a what-the-fuck kinda look...but still, it was surprising.

"That was...odd...Caemon has never referred to his hook-ups as dates before. And he doesn't date...because he loves me." Asce looked confused and mad in a way. I smacked him upside the head.

"I hope to god you're not jealous, because I will kill you." Asce laughed and looked over at me.

"I can't help it Gabe, you have to understand that I'm very used to needing Caemon as my...backup plan. The fact that Cae has someone for him to hold onto that isn't me-like it has been for so many years-is both a relieving and scary thought." I raised an eyebrow, still unsure if I should be mad or not. "It's like losing your favorite pet that you've had since you were a kid, but knowing that it's with someone who can give him what you can't."

I nodded my head, I kind of understood now. Although I doubt I could fully understand their weird-ass relationship, I had never had one like it. God...the French were so weird.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caemon's POV

I hung up my phone and slid it into the back pocket of my tight jeans. I looked into my bathroom mirror and wiped away the tears that were begging to smudge my make-up. How the hell was I going to find a date in time for the love bunnies wedding in fucking SPAIN?! I wasn't good enough for anyone to actually think of me as more than a one-night hookup. It was always, "You're too fat" or "You're too ugly" or "You want to be a model? Good luck." and it was always "You're screaming the wrong name you faggot."

At first I thought it was just the guys I dated, but then I looked in the mirror and realized they were right. It was no wonder Asce didn't want me, I was hideous and fat. So I've decided to change that anyway I could. I had stopped eating almost completely, and when I did eat I threw it up minutes later.

"Speaking of which..." I picked up my toothbrush from the porcelain countertop and locked the bathroom door. Emerging moments later with an empty stomach and minty fresh breath.

"What the hell where you doing in there?" I scowled at the half-naked man on the bed, the guy had no idea what my name was and yet he thought he could talk to me like that just because I said he could fuck me. Stupid prick.

"What does it matter? I'm sucking your dick anyway." I sighed and stripped off my shirt and jeans as I walked over to the hotel room bed. I straddled his waist and looked down at the incredibly good looking man beneath me. He was just like all the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asce's POV

My wedding was in only one month. I was flipping out because I only had two months to plan and I wanted it to be perfect. But I did have Caemon there to help me, and he was actually really good at this stuff.

"Wait, what is this for?" I pulled flimsy piece of paper out of a stack of the same ones. Caemon rolled his eyes and pulled it from my hands.

"They're going to be your invitations when I'm done with them." He said as he reclined on my dorm room couch. We had all taken off a week of school for the wedding and decided that our honeymoon was just going to turn into a group vacation anyway. I still hadn't met Caemon's date though, and it was killing me. "How about you just sit over there and don't touch anything, hm?"

"Jeez, so demanding." But I moved out of his work area anyway. Caemon had insisted on hand making the invitations himself, I didn't object because he had unbelievable calligraphy and neither I nor Asce could read our own handwriting. "So, when do I get to meet your mysterious plus one?" Caemon froze and glared at me.

"You'll meet him when you meet him." He turned back to his pens and paper and ignored all my other questions on the subject. It was odd.

"Hey Asce, have you seen my blue Eldon shirt? I can't find it." I looked over to a dripping wet, just-out-of-the-shower, half naked Gabe. I whistled and he scoffed, chucking his towel at my face.

"It's under the bed you sexy beast." I said after I pulled the towel off of my head and threw it at the person making gagging noises in my dorm room. "If you don't like it you can leave Caemon."

"Bye then." Caemon quickly picked up his stuff and put it into a red messenger bag that he slung over his shoulder. "Play nice, use protection, see you later." Caemon said as he walked/ran out the door. Gabe chuckled and came over to sit on my lap, I pulled him tight against me.

"You are soooo doing laundry tonight." I said when I realized that he was getting water all over my clothes. He punched my shoulder then pulled me into a kiss. It was a rough, dirty, and ever so hot kiss that left us steaming and in need for more.

"I have been waiting _three hours_ for him to leave." Gabe muttered through a clenched jaw. "Can we _please_ migrate to the new mattress now?" I growled in the back of my throat and flung him over my shoulder so I could drag him into my sex chamber. Gabe screamed in surprise. "Okay, you are way too skinny to be carrying me!"

"I'm a fan of the surprise attack." I stated bluntly as I threw my hot, wet, almost naked lover onto our bed then loomed over him, hands on both sides of his head. I kissed my way down the column of his neck, then his torso, and finally stopped when I came to the waistband of his jeans. I ran my lips softly over the soft flesh there, deciding to drag this torture out slowly.

That didn't last too long.

Gabe decided that he was going to be impatient and us around so he could easily take control. I groaned when his fingertips slipped beneath my sweatpants and grasped my tightly, letting his lips and tongue dance with my own. Gabe had never been a fan of foreplay, so I wasn't all that surprised when I was ripped out of my clothes and I was being swallowed whole by his hot mouth. I clutched both hands in his hair and held his head still and he kept his mouth wide open as I thrust into that delightful cavern and thoroughly skull fucked him. The lewd gagging sounds coming from our actions pushed me over the edge faster than ever and my little boy swallowed almost every drop that he could, letting me go with a loud pop.

I pulled his face up to mine and swiped off the cum still on his cheeks with my thumb, then pushed it past his plump lips and let him eagerly suck it off. It sent a shiver up my spine.

"So hot. So fucking hot." I mumbled into Gabe's ear as I pulled his hips up and left him straddling me. "Can't wait anymore, want you now." I was unable to speak in complete sentences as I lined up Gabriel's un-stretched hole with my already hardened dick. I just hoped he was ready to take me raw.

I pushed up and into Gabe's ass, releasing a cry of ecstasy at the unreal tightness of his hot hole. It didn't take long until my love was riding me and we were but a jumble of limbs and the only noises that we could here were the rough shouts of our equally rough lovemaking. Soon, we were climaxing together for the first time that day.

"Time for the next round?" Gabe asked as he rolled off of me. I pushed on his lower stomach and watched my cum-light red with the blood I had drawn-drip out of him; before rolling over and digging through the bedside drawer. I pulled out a black rectangular box.

"This was supposed to be for the honeymoon, but I wanna use it now." I said as I thumbed open the lid, Gabe scooted closer and tried to peer in, but I pulled it back so he couldn't see inside. This was going to be as much of a surprise as I could make it. "On all fours my little puppy." Gabe obeyed immediately as he got on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in the air just for me. I smacked it as I moved behind him.

"Hurry up! I'm all excited now!" Gabe giggled and I decided to finally show some mercy. I pulled the ribbed dildo from its box. It was as big a fucking beer bottle and I smirked as I popped the green rubber tip in my mouth, wetting it sufficiently. Gabe tried to look over his shoulder and I bopped him on the head lightly, he pouted but turned back around.

I placed the dildo at Gabe's hole and pushed it in before using the small remote to turn it on. The raven in front of me screamed in surprise and pleasure, he obviously didn't think I'd buy something like this. I leaned over, chest against back, and pressed my lips flush against his pierced ear; I sucked on each of his earings before whispering hotly to him. "You like that? I bet you fucking love this you whore." Gabe whimpered and pushed against my thigh to drive the dido deeper inside him.

"Yeah, I love it. So good, so fucking good. Want more." I chuckled and pressed the up arrow on the control, turning up the vibration. It got me another throaty scream and Gabe's arms collapsed from under him, leaving his face in the pillows and his ass in the air. I had to fight the urge to find my camera, instead returning to the role of Master.

"More...I need...more...I need...you." Gabe muttered into the pillows. I raised an eyebrow, unsure if Gabe could take two cocks at once. I didn't doubt much longer when I noticed his own cock, seconds away from bursting. I took a deep breath, turned down the vibration a notch, (I received endless protests for that) and slowly pushed back into him. I thrust back and forth into him and with the vibrations from the dido, the pleasure was heightened. I pushed back and forth franticly, feeling my inevitable on the near horizon.

"Oh shit, oh god, so good...so...fucking...AHH!" I let out a scream as I came into Gabe again, soon hearing him follow right after. I switched off the dildo and pulled both cocks out; then I collapsed on the bed, completely spent. "Well..." I said, out of breath. I looked down at a panting Gabe laying on my chest.

"I swear to god, if you don't pack that in your suitcase; I will fucking kill you." He said. I just laughed and held him tighter to me.

"I love you too, puppy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Day Before the Wedding

Gabe's POV

Everything was so fucking hectic. So absolutely overwhelming and uncontrollable, and I just needed a break. So, I stepped outside the airport for some fresh air. We were going to take Asce's jet there; him, me, Caemon, Liam, Evette, Isabelle and her stupid fiancee, and Asces mom. The women I had only met once before, and who had ruined Asce's life; but we weren't going anywhere unless she approved it, and that would only happen if Asce let her come. It pissed me off to no end. His mom who hasn't been all that supportive of him was demanding to come to our wedding and my own parents still refused to take my calls. They even hung up on Isabelle when she mentioned me.

I sighed and pulled out my cell phone once more; I pressed re-dial and waited for the long-distance call to go through. I waited three rings until I got my parents answering machine. I should have figured.

"Want some?" I looked to my right in surprise and saw Caemon holding out a water bottle in my direction. I put my phone away and shook my head no. "It's not water." I snatched the what was no doubt alcohol from his small hands and unscrewed the cap so I could take a long swig.

I smiled and shook my head. "Diva Vodka, I shouldn't have expected anything less expensive from you." I handed the bottle back to him.

"I've always enjoyed the thought that I'm drinking diamonds." Caemon said with a small smile. This was starting to get a little weird, Caemon and I don't get along.

"So, where's that date of yours." And there I go ruining it, of course. Caemon tensed up before turning on his pricy Gucci heels (of course he wears women's shoes) and going back into the airport.

"The plane is ready, Asce wanted me to get you." He said sourly before closing the door. I growled and followed after him, I hated crowded flights. This was a crowded flight with family.

"You ready you sexy little minx." I rolled my eyes at Asce's lust-filled comment. I had no doubt that the plane bathroom would be very occupied.

"I can't believe Caemon drinks that stuff." Was my only comment, but it got a laugh from Asce as I followed him outside with everybody else.

"Diva? Yeah, he doesn't like cheap things; and I'm pretty sure that the bottle that came in was around 2 thou." I stopped breathing for a minute in shock and looked at Asce in utter disbelief. "Yeah, I had to talk him out of the more expensive ones, they go up to like 1,060,000 depending on how much bling is in it."

"How spoilt. Let's just get on the plane before those diamonds I drank come back to get me." I stepped onto the plane leading to my future, hand in hand with the man that would bring me eternal happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Barcelona was incredibly hot. Exspecially when I was ten minutes away from walking down a fake aisle with my dearly beloved. It didn't help that I was wearing a black tuxedo jacket and matching skinny jeans, and that I couldn't kiss Asce to calm my nerves. Isabelle had made it he god-given mission to make this wedding as traditional as possible when I told her I wasn't wearing a goddamn dress.

"You okay Gabie?" She asked as she ran around in her emerald green bridesmaids dress. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. So sit your pregnant ass down and take a fucking chill pill." Isabelle stopped in her tracks and blinked at me a few times, a deer in my blaring neon headlights.

"Yeah, okay. Five minutes until we start though." Isabelle sat on a fluffy chair, and I ran a nervous hand through my hair. My stupid traditionalist sister was making me walk down the godamned aisle like a fucking girl. I had to keep reminding myself that my dearly beloved was waiting for me at the end of that white carpet.

I calmed almost immediately, closing my eyes and remembering the feel of Asce's soft lips and strong arms.

"Time to go, Romeo." My eyes shot opened in surprise to see Isabelle once again standing and rounding everybody up. "Let's go people!"

"Wait, Isabelle! I can't walk down there alone!" I grabbed onto her arm and started to have a final breakdown.

"Don't worry, you won't be." I nearly died when I heard that voice. I couldn't breathe when I turned around and confirmed my suspicions.

"Mom?" I choked out, still in shock. My mother stood there and smile kindly back at me before holding her arms wide open and welcoming me into them. I took the offer and ran to her, crying into her well-missed shoulder. It had been 3 years since I had even seen her. "Mommy, oh god I missed you."

"I missed you too Gabriel, but stop crying or your eyes are going to get all puffy." My mom stroked my hair before standing me upright and giving me a once over. "You've grown so much my beautiful boy. I'm sad I didn't get to see it."

"I thought you hated me." I stilled myself, remebering what she did to me. She thought I was the devil, when in fact she was married to him. "You thought I was diseased. Why are you even here?"

"I'm here because your father is a terrible man who blinded me from seeing that you were the same baby boy that I held in my arms; I've finally found the truth. And I love you so much and hate myself for what I did."

"Yes, yes, this is all nice but you're supposed to be walking NOW." Isabelle dragged us both to the back of the aisle as she took off down it herself.

"Thank you." I whispered to my mom before walking out, arm and arm. I looked around to see all the people watching me, and I couldn't help but blush. It was embarassing, until I looked up and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Asce in a pristine white tuxedo, smiling and sending a wink my way. Suddenly, everything was calm again and I was tearing up again. They were rolling down my face by the time I grasped my perfect blonde's hand.

"I missed you, my puppy." He whispered. I rolled my wet eyes.

"Is that going to become a thing now?" I asked, causing him and I to both laugh as we walked up to the man ministering(or whatever it was he was doing)our wedding. I held Asce tight and he held me back as the speeches were made and it came time for our vows.

"Gabriel Harrow Valentine," I looked to Asce as I heard my name come from his lips. "I could stand here and say all the things I feel for you, ramble on about how I would be nothing without you. But while that stuff is all true, it's also incredibly cliche. And we are anything but cliche. So I'm only going to say one thing; if you ever leave me, I will hunt your ass down and chain you to my bed until I convince you of how much we belong to each other." I was red and blushing, able to look at anyone but my mother.

"I don't even know what to say to that." I muttered, shaking my head with a laugh and a smile.

"Say you'll only make me use those handcuffs for fun."

"I love you too, Asce Devoux Cyrille. And I promise." I mashed my lips against Asce's, unable to wait any longer, in a hungry but passionate kiss that conveyed all of our feelings for each other. I felt butterflies in my stomach was slipped onto my finger and another was placed in my hand. I looked down to put it on Asce's ring finger, and placed kisses on his fingertips.

"Woohoo! Let's drink some diamonds bitches!" I laughed at Isabelle, who had been hyped up ever since she heard there was Diva at the wedding.

"Only for us." I whispered to Asce.

"Of course. And it's always gonna be us until the end of time." He whispered back.

"Is that a promise?"

"I want to say yes, but I'm afraid of how gay that will make us sound."

"Coming from the one that wears purple skinny jeans." I pressed my lips against Asces once more, mostly to keep him from responding, and realized that it could be like this forever. It was going to be like this forever. Just him and I in a world that wasn't ready for us, but we were going to make it no matter what.

Because we were in a love that not even we could break apart.

~The End~

* * *

Haha, yup thats all for now. Oh and Diva is a real thing....I want some...


End file.
